Enemy Of Men And Dogs
by JillTheCrazy1
Summary: School porject based on Bram Stoker's Dracula.


This Was A Project I Did For My Literature Class A Few Months Ago. The Directions Were To Create A Story Using The Same Attributes As A Vampire. Me Being Me, I Chose A Creature Cryptozoologysts Call A Crocotta. The Animal Would Allegedly Kill Humans And Livestock In France During The 1800's. Many Researchers Believe It Was A Hyena Owned By An Aristocrat Who Imported The Animal As A Pet From Africa. I Also Used Yamcha From Dragon Ball Z. He Came Up On A Topic Between Some Friends And I On How He Arrived To A Remote Desert. Matti's Mate Is Based On Vegeta, But Is Not Him.

Thanks For Reading This. I Got An –A On This Project.

**JillTheCrazy1!**

Awersario di Uomini e Cane

**"This is ridiculous! It has to stop _now_!"**

**"Those beasts should not be allowed! We should kill all them off as we did a hundred years ago!"**

**"Yeah! Nature'll be better without 'em!"**

**Matti winced from the violent claims. She smartly held her tongue. Even if she had a say, none of those that oppose would listen, nor understand. **

**An elderly man, wise from his years of living, waved his hand in a half circle for order. Patient for silence, he was soon able to give his word. "The issue of live stock loss is a problem. That shall be dealt with in a civil manner." **

**A young man spoke out in a kind manner. "Sir, something must be done. Either the wolves or people _must_ go. The whole village cares more for the bovine and sheep."**

**The ancient continued. "I did not finish. Slaying such creatures of mythical ancestry would be a sin. Wolves and Thylacine have the born nature to hunt. Unfortunately, agriculturalists were here first in this area. The two can not clash any longer or more lives will be lost. Resolution will take time. Hearing the farmer's say, perhaps the owners should suggest an ultimatum." His bright glacier eyes gazed in direction to Matti. She looked back to him without assuming nervousness. **

**"I would not use 'ultimatum', sir, but I do have one approach." She shot a glare toward two men who eyed her wearily and murmured among themselves. "I will take everything I own and retreat to the mountains Northland."  
"…no…" A male voice gasped quietly, unnoticeable except to his own ears. **

**"Go! Let's Watch You Leave With Your Tail Between Your Legs!"**

**"The faster you go, the less time we'll have to miss you! Wahahahahahaha!"**

**Angered by the heavy amounts of diversity, the boy who had been taken aback by Matti's decision snatched a nearby chair, prepared to use it as a stool. A viscous growl erupted from his throat as somebody took a strong hold on his arm. He whirled quickly around, staring in the face of his father, whose cold stare dismissed any thought of mutiny. **

**"I demand order!"**

**"Lord Alue demands silence! Everybody! Damn it, guys, silence!"**

**"Shut it Mar!"**

**"Whose side are you on!"**

**Tremendous amounts of chakra illuminated the small 15 X 15 foot room. Gold and violet winds resembled the Aurora Borealis. Nothing but the breathing of one near was heard. **

**Lord Alue calmed his chi down, displeased he was forced to use such demonstrative force. "Enough has been heard. I shall review each suggestion made here tonight." Bright eyes hardened to navy as he scanned every on looker's face. "Actions are refused to take place without my consent. Punishment will be enforced, if need be, examples shall be made." A well worn hand pointed to the door. "Leave here in peace with one another." he watched the closely the crowd of fifty or so. His vision caught the eye of Martin.**

**Martin silently nodded back, spying through the sea of heads to find Matti. If she journeyed home alone, an assassinations may strike her down. "Matt!"**

**She turned, hearing her name called. A rough hand snatched her wrist. Snapping her jaws in warning, she growled to fight back. Without time to react, her kidnaper whisked her away.**

**Martin blinked in question, watching the door close. "Yamcha took her." He gazed at Lord Alue. "Should I go after them?"**

**Matti's legs looked similar to cooked noodles as she tried to coordinate a stride equal to her hurrying friend. His forearm slammed against her tight chest, back shoved to the wall of Lord Alue's wooden home.**

**Yamcha inched more in the shadows till his form was engulfed in darkness. Night had long covered their world, stars twinkling like mini light houses guiding comets to their destinations. A bright round moon hung in the violet sky, beams of reflecting light slicing powerfully through clouds.**

**Shortly after people dispersed, Yamcha released his friend. Raven eyes met, Matti's hard as Darth Vader's helmet.**

**"What are you doing!" she cried in question, "You'll be beaten if seen with me! You _know_ that!" **

** Yamcha's muscles were tight with nervousness. "Matt, I don't like what you said-"**

**"What right do we even have to say what goes and what does not? My decision is equivalent to…to a single grain of sand! Sure, others heard me, but nothing matters to them but themselves! In one ear and out the other. You understand that saying very well."**

**The boy reached forward and held her shoulder firmly. "Lord Alue heard you! He understands it's hard to be three-hundred to one." A weary smile came to his face, giving away his poor confidence. "He'll do something great for you!" His face fell as she hand gently removed his from her.**

**She shook her head sadly, lacing her fingers with his as she held his hand. "Yam…Don't worry about me. I am going to do all that I can, so don't think that I am not even trying. You should not kick yourself around for me."**

**Yamcha tightened his grip. "You're my only friend. I can't help it." His heartfelt whine was just above a whisper. **

**"I know. Same goes for me." She patted his back gently. "Go home. You're dad will be angry." **

**Consequences running wild in his mind, the young farm boy squeezed her hand before letting go. **

**Matti watched and waited for him to leave. Heaving an exhausted sigh, she started home, heading for the outskirts of the village. **

**Several days lagged containing much aggression. Only Martin had seen Lord Alue. Even he did not receive any final words regarding the removal of wolves and Thylacine. He wondered if the wise man held his ideas and watched for opportunity. He had also not spied Matti among village provision trips, nor a wild dog. That was because, he concluded, many farmers seek her, along with her beast's head on a stake.**

**Yamcha's hand stroked the blonde fur of his retriever, who laid beside him as he balanced two chair legs while the other two were off the pine porch. His cat, Puar, purred with her tail erect, sliding her body smoothly against his legs.**

**Matti was well underway in the boy's mind. She was his best and friend since they reached infancy, symbolizing two peas in a pod. His heart could not let go so easily. After twelve years of friendship, he could not let go. Yamcha also accepted that she could not give up her pets. 90 percent of residence thought with antagonism. **

**Wolves and Thylacine are enthusiast carnivores. Agriculturists are devoted to live stock. Once both parties met, Hell broke loose. Blood, limbs, hearts and bones had been lost. Five years passed before a group of rioters forced something to be done. **

**Yamcha shivered, riled from a commotion near the barn that broke his thoughts. He left his spot on the porch with a groan, wielding his father's double-barreled shot gun. A swift shadow blew past him, but he ignored the movement. Matti's critters understood this farm was off limits. His dog, however, perked his pointed ears and went for a look. **

**Several other sheep rustled fallen hay, screaming in fear. **

**This hurried Yamcha's legs to a run. He knew they were not due for the dinner table yet. His fingers fumbled with the dead bolt, suddenly realizing the thick steel was marked rough with scrape marks, broken. Pushing back the large barn doors, his right index finger quickly covered the trigger to the readied shot gun.**

**All was obscure and gloomy. Unless with night vision, there was nothing to be seen from the spacious barn. Sounds faintly vibrated off the thick walls. The herd never spoke, terrifyingly silent. **

**Cautiously, Yamcha aimed the gun as he followed his open ears. His foot steps acted as a cat's; stalking in quiet. Blinking to adjust to darkness, he froze as ten or so large animals moved about. A hairy appendage brushed against his ankles.**

**"O-O-Owwwww-Ooo!"**

**Quivering in surprise, chaos broke loose. Creatures bearing large paws trotted every which way, sheep kicked hind legs to protect lambs, back door swinging open to escort four sheep to Hell's Gate.**

**"No!" Yamcha followed the wolves, breathing heavy after a few moments. Their break-neck speed was too amazing for a human. Lifting the gun, he aimed and shot.**

**A ink-colored wolf, larger than the rest, wailed similarly to a young deaf man. Blood oozed from its shoulder and left hind quarter, pain erupting from the 6oo fps and 3.05 mm bullet as it pierced skin. Three gray wolves paused, but after hearing its sharp bark command, went on ahead.**

**Thrilled with victory, the farm boy jogged over to the fallen animal. If he had to, he could put the wolf to rest. Horror gripped his mind as his eyes inspected the injured body.**

**No living mammal had ever appeared related in genus and species to his titanic brute. Weighing about two-hundred pounds, from snout to whip-like tail tip between three to four feet. The muzzle was same to a Thylacine, long, erect, and slender. Two stubby fangs, painted crimson, hung below the chin. The shell of it's pointed ears were permanently locked back against the top of it's wide crown. Fur and mouth similar to common wild animals of the country, its back and front limbs took shape of a Spotted Hyena. The backbone, however, was extremely ridged for the style of the African dog, so ridged in fact, that the animal had no way of turning its neck to peer behind. The front legs were much longer than the hind, just as a Hyena. **

**Strange as nearly all of this creature's body structure, front and back paws were uncanny to that of man. Covered in fine black hairs, the 'fingers' stretched an inch beyond a human's. **

**Fearing he may become a Lycanthrope, Yamcha forced his frozen body to run. The sound of thudding paws caused his head to jerk upward. An unknown aura of Hell's wrath caused an erupting sensation of halting terror.**

**A second freak of Canis familiaris waltzed from the murky woodland. This was obviously a male, much larger and fully grown compared to the one unconscious. Long, concentrated growled vibrated from his thick throat, still clenching the boy's retriever in his jaws. **

**Yamcha was not sure which would occur first; death or escape.**

**The male opened his teeth embroider mouth, prey slipping to the blood soaked ground carelessly. He swaggered forward, stepping on the dog as if it did not exist. He paused when his female was safely under his standing body.**

**Yamcha's eyes widened as the large mouth creaked open. Unlike any creature live of reality or legend, this best's teeth was double rowed; flat bone-crushing molars his behind knife-like fangs. What powerful and unique teeth were for, the boy did now want to discover while alive.**

**This unearthly animal, however, would not allow such a scrumptious meal to disembark. Seeming to grin, drool cascaded down, dripping on his lower jaw and chest. His front and back legs bent to ready for a pounce.**

**A whiney groan sounded from the female. Her jaws held his left side, rooting him to the ground. "_Ghhoooooo--Ghoooooo_!"**

**That voice, vague yet understanding, Yamcha took those words and left the chilling woods. The screen door of the front bounced violently off the wall as he rushed inside.**

**The furious man bowed. "Yes sir, Lord Alue." His fingers dug in his son's shoulder. "Let's go." **

**Yamcha did not want to be dragged home. He followed in wide, quick strides as his father's.**

**"They just praise her because she can protect the village with those animals. Their warriors are all lazy! How dare they put their own people in danger like this…"**

**Yamcha opened the door to his family's home, biding his mother good night before heading to his room for the night. **

**"What happened? Is everything alright now?"**

**"What do you think?" his father barked, "The old timer thinks her pets wont attack farms anymore. _Supposedly_, she'll be exiled soon."**

**To hide her pity, his wife agreed. "Finally, some tranquility will be brought back." **

**He sat heavily down in his large cushion chair by the blazing fireplace. "You said it. Maybe we can get some good income too, as long the sheep are alive to grow wool. Without so much fright, the chickens will produce more eggs too, once we get another rooster. No wolves will eat the new one, since they'll be gone."**

**Yamcha sat on the hard wooden floor of his bedroom, back to the cracked door as he listened in. His teeth grit together. How could his father be so self-centered?**

**Sparks snapped as charcoal cindered. His mother sat quiet, eyes still as she pretended to be occupied with her romance novel. Her husband glared at the fire, tossing sticks and things into it to watch them burn. Courage surfaced as words were spoken.**

**"Honey?" Yamcha's mother asked, "Are you sure Yamcha is alright? Have you talked with him?" The man enquired. **

**Being a mother, she felt her offspring's emotions. "He must be devastated. Matti is his only friend. You know he is not very social." She put the book down on the coffee table beside her. Her dark eyes met his.**

**"I don't care if they were in love! She is the devil. Look at the good side without her."**

**Her nose wrinkled in irritation. "I figured you would be concerned for your son's emotions, at least so he is a good enough hunter."**

**He snorted. "He's not a softy."**

**"I think he is. He has considerate attitude for those around him. He comprehends Matti better than anybody, and-"**

**"Enough!" His voice boomed. "Don't you see it's best for that wench to just leave? With her gone, nobody will be chasing her and those bastards around! She can rest and so can we."**

**The argument continued for much longer after Yamcha ran away.**

**A young wolf, who Matti named Den, gracefully rose his head, closed his eyes, and pulled his ears back. His mouth opened, lips cupped. His majestic voice flowed between cricket and bat sound waves, never echoing as it reached awaiting ears. Four other howls passed on the call of banishment. **

**Yamcha snuck cat-like through thick brush, stepping lightly in the wild territory. Untamed with beasts of nature, Matti's home was one of her own style. It was small, siding green to match woodland theme. She did keep it well, taking in account she had so many creatures in one small space. He paused, noticing no lights were on inside. Leaping up, he held a windowpane, lifting his body to see. Furniture, food, collectables, and belongings were gone.**

**He fell, weak from disappointment. His knees bent against his chest, arms wrapping around them has he silently wept. His best friend was gone forever, never to return home. He did not know if he really did love her or not, but he did know he never wanted her to leave him. No longer id he believe in hope.**

**"Now this…is a surprise." His ebony haired head shot up. Cheeks flushed as she smiled. Her hand pried his from his knee. "Come on. I am not ready to say good-bye yet."**

**Martin paced back and forth, lip oozing blood from the amount of times his teeth scraped the thin skin. He was in his own home, located nearest to the village entrance. It was lonely, but had a pleasant homey setting. **

**A wolf, defiantly noble, barked at his back door. A note was attacked to a quickly bandana manufactured collar. It was from his 'daughter', stating she shall arrive at his home for one last night before departure. The gray animal arrived four hours ago. With no sight of Matti, that worried Martin without end. He feared something horrible may be stalling her. Similar to a trusting father, he sat and waited, continuing to fluster.**

**Matti stroked an elderly female wolf that sat beside her. Her name was Blue because of her fur color and the feelings the girl can see in her misty eyes. She chuckled at the human and wolf interaction as pups played with him. "Want a newborn? I would be owing you back, since Buck was killed by one of mine."**

**Yamcha blinked. He sat up, turning to look at her. His eyes were quizzical. "How did you know about Buck? He died earlier tonight, not every long ago."**

**She shrugged, skillfully keeping expressions secret. "Martin told me. I saw him about an hour ago."**

**"Oh…" A three week pup born from Blue nudged his hand to play. Its small tail wagged, having no control with each sway. He smirked, picking the babe up in both hands. "Guess I could sneak him in, maybe train him to stay in the woods and come home when he got hungry."**

**"Good idea." The friends turned as a viscous snarl vibrated through the outskirts, symbolizing statement of order. Matti turned back to a bemused Yamcha. "Come back tomorrow," she begged, "Please. I leave the day after." He nodded, promising. "Thank you." Helping Blue to her paws, she signaled to the pups. **

**He watched as she departed the area. Perplexed in her tread, he observed she was limping badly. A second call drove his wonderment from her, getting up and leaving.**

**Matti and a few other pets waited for Yamcha the next night. He kept his word and showed up. They played and talked, escaping the worry of banishment and exile.**

**Yamcha spear tackled Matti, pushing her in the soft earth. She happened to call him a few kid names he did not appreciate, knowing she was joking. His cheek rested on her shoulder blade. How badly he did not want her to leave now. Her lungs suddenly let out a pain filled wail. He moved off her. "What!"**

**She bit her lip till it bled. With all the excitement, she had forgotten that two ribs and leg were recently relieved with bullets. Old wounds around her side tore open again. "Nnnn…." She groaned. "…nothing…aahhhhh!"**

**He pulled her up, not daring to bother the three wolves that came over to inspect. The scent of life sustaining fluid reached his nose. Memories of two nights hence rewound and played in his mind. He shuttered. **

**Matti sucked on a finger. Her taste buds could not prolong the urge and shoved two more fingers in her mouth. A simple night without a drop of treats tortured a flea, which is what she was when near farms. **

**Her friend did not eye her strange reaction to her fresh blood. His attention was focused on the strange behavior of the Wolves and Thylacine; many laid down, heads between their paws, others demonstrated similar means of subordination. "Matt…what's-" The beast born from Hell made his second appearance from behind Matti's home. **

**His full jet eyes seemed to stare hungrily at the boy, but were not at the same time. As last time, his teeth were showing beyond stained red lips, ears back with back humped. He nodded at Matti.**

**She leered, shivering from the power of his spell. "Why now?" The animal did not answer. "Right…" Ignoring Yamcha, for he was invisible to the hungry animal, she stood. Foggily gazing up to the full blue moon, she sleepily let her body transform. Sable chakra swirled from around her body. **

**Yamcha watched, dark eyes filled with acknowledged wonderment. A part of the brain many humans do not use awakened for him. He could sense the power and demonic aura she concealed in her doubled soul. He also felt the same Hades ominous instinct.**

**Matti crouched, sitting on all fours. Her fingers arched, lips spread to reveal sharp teeth with a blood soaked tongue. Blue veins rose in her arms, blood pumping erratically. Bloodlust began to intensify.**

**The male demon waited quietly, sitting on his haunches. His jaw was slack, twelve inch tongue hanging down in boredom. **

**Yamcha's heart skipped a terrified beat. Beyond the strips of chi, he caught a glimpse of his bed friend. She was transforming. Her muscles grew larger, hair rapidly growing on every centimeter of bear skin. Sweat drenched his body from fear. **

**Chakra burst, fading with sister shadows that held secrets of the gloomy wood. Matti turned, droll waterfalls creating puddles in the dirt between her fur covered 'fingers'. Teeth glittered, long muzzle seeming to smile.**

**'No!' Yamcha threw a stone in pitiful attempt to scare the demons away. **

**_"Doon ruunn," _She moaned, _"Be killl." _He understood and froze. _"Nott huur you. Proomiss." _**

**"Son? Honey, where are you?"**

**His mother!**

**The male rotated his body, back bone too ridged for his neck to move. What a prize. Human female. Pregnant female. Two for one. Five finger discount.**

**Matti's mouth leaked saliva. She whined in protest. Blood from a womb is so fresh and sweet. She managed to hold off this long, because Yamcha did not know, but with the Harvest Moon….. **

**The human boy's heart raced. "Mom, Run!" His voice hollered, panting with echoing response. The male leaped upon him, pressing a foul smelling 'hand' over his face. His jaw closed threateningly over his jugular. **

**Matti stalked Yamcha's unknowing mother. Her cat-like skills earned her the mate she was with. **

**Yamcha dared not resist. His mother's cries reverberated through thick Oaks and Pines. Tears snuck passed his squeezed lids. **

**"What the-Oh My God!" His father shot twice, aiming true. God of the Underworld kept his supplier going strong.**

**Hunger driving hard, the male pushed his prey harshly into the earth floor, breaking ribs. He then shattered the bones in both ankles.**

**Now he had no chance of interference. Such hurting sobs are not even heard on a battle field. He vomited.**

**"Yam? Yam? How could you!" A gruff grunt replied. "I hate you!"**

**"No. You and I can only be together. Have you not heard the stories of Lord Dracula? We do the same as he; drink and eat that which only man has. He is human. All we have is each other, my beautiful pet." He reached out, cupping her cheek.**

**She swatted him. "Get away! Please!" Her voice begged, choking. "Let me be."**

**He snorted, doing as requested.**

**Yamcha was nearly drunk from the rough injuries that formed the previous night. He watched through dull eyes as Matti caressed his bruised face. She had been talking, most of the time in slurred words to him, for many minutes and hours.**

**"We cannot help what we do. We are Crocotta. It is a curse. We need….well, you saw." She chuckled, running a stressed set of fingers through her sweat damped bangs. "He came, sick from not eating human. First, he appeared a wolf. At night, he-we can be monsters. It was sinful, I know, but he showed me the wondrous side." Her head collapsed on the edge of the bed. "My God, I never listened to myself…"**

**His hand gingerly patted her head as she began to sob. After a long, thought out moment, he spoke. "Matt, I am angry. How could I not-" He breathed, wincing as his lungs tried to expand against broken ribs. **

**She stroked his heated forehead. "Don't talk. This is the last I have to say. I am leaving." She kissed his lips, a privilege he waited for since puberty. "I'll always love you, and won't ever forget this place." She kissed him again, more heart filled. **

**A snarl, same as the night before, sounded. Gunshots and barks approached. **

**"You're….going with him?" He asked. **

**Matti shrugged helplessly. " I have to. I am imprisoned."**

**Hot tears fell. "No….please…."**

**She got up, back facing him. "Retreat to the desert in the West. Lord Alue wouldn't allow it, but the other's will kill you because you associated with us."**

**Yamcha watched in paralyzed pain. He sensed dark chi gather after she left the home. She would be somewhat weak from the daylight, kills giving some strength, but her and her mate had the right to fight to live.**

**Doing as Matti told, Yamcha took his cat, Puar, and departed from the village. Memories were no longer required where grains of sand shifted and escaped clumps. **


End file.
